


As Lightning

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Supernatural Bites [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Casifer, Drabble, Episode: s05e10 Abandon All Hope..., First Meetings, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Castiel has only seen the Morning Star....Lucifer, a handful of times, and always from afar.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted at my [Tumblr](http://ilcuoreardendo-fic.tumblr.com). With [gifs](http://ilcuoreardendo-fic.tumblr.com/post/100353871510/castiel-has-only-seen-the-morning-star-lucifer-a)!

* * *

_I beheld Satan as lightning fallen from Heaven._

_-_ Luke 10:18

* * *

 

Castiel has only seen the Morning Star....Lucifer, a handful of times, and always from afar. The last time was shortly before the rebellion. All fire and fury, he’d outshone everyone around him. 

Even now, despite the centuries in the Pit, despite the grace that burns fierce and cold and chills Castiel’s borrowed skin, Lucifer is still magnificent. Two of his six wings have recovered enough to span gracefully across the room, invisible to the human eye. Battered and soot-blackened, they are shot through with silver, like arcs of lightning. 

And they are close enough to touch.

Lucifer, light and shadow curling around him like it bends to his will, smiles, meets Castiel’s eyes. 

And despite everything inside Castiel screaming at him to fly, to flee, he takes a step forward. Then another. 

 


End file.
